Seireitou Kawahiru
Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, Kawahiru Seireitou) was a former military colonel in the North Korean army. He changed his name to that of Japanese lineage after his defection; his real name being Tae Hyun Seo (태현서). In leaving, he ended up killing his entire family in order to ensure that the KTF could not find him. He traveled the world, facing powerful martial artists and people with powers similar to his own, being undefeated. He soon became known for his strength and mysterious power throughout Asia, acknowledged by different titles; Hwarang (꽃나이트, Flower Knight) in Korea; Qítiān Dàshèng (齊天大聖, Great Sage, Equal of Heaven; seiten-taisei) in China; and Kyu'i Sennin (サルビアの平和, Sage of Peace) in Japan. In the United States, he is known by his famed moniker as "Seireitou of the Black Sun" (純粋な魂黒太陽の, Kurotaiyō no Seireitou). Appearance Personality Seireitou displays a number of rather unique personality traits; cool intelligence and cunning, self-confidence, laid-back disposition, conceitedness, and the desire for battling strong opponents. Seireitou is also unique among the Korean officers during his time in that he has absolutely no desire for high rank. Another interesting characteristic possessed by him is the fact that he is very genuinely polite to his opponents, complimenting them on their abilities and power when appropriate. He merely desires entertainment, and the annihilation of anything he considers worthless, a category in which he places everyone and everything but himself. Throughout all his life, he lived by a solid code. He believed firmly in that the way of the warrior is resolute acceptance of death. He also believed that one can only be strong when one has someone they wish to protect, and that any power gained through other motives are meer trivial increases. True strength comes from inside, which was the way he abided by all his life. In his own words, Seireitou claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, which he views as a mere restriction on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, many of which do not have any real reason until he reveals them, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Despite being one of the the strongest, Seireitou retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength. He is also one of the most proficient combatants in Asia, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. Nonetheless, he was seen to be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen and the dead. Apparently believing traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being. He is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believes if two people share very different views, its better they go their seperate ways. Despite this seemingly "immature", free-spirited and carefree attitude, Seireitou is sage-like and serious when the time calls for it. He has also been called both arrogant and youthful, and this is considered to be his major weakness upon first glance. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Seireitou, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reigned in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty, morality and indomidable spirit. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Despite his almost limitless skills, good-hearted spirit, and courage, Seireitou is shown to suffer from severe ailurophobia, or the fear of cats. Despite being one of the the strongest, Seireitou retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength. He is also one of the most proficient combatants in Asia and most likely the world, surpassing all those who came before him, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. He also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger. Surprisingly, given his dark past, Seireitou isn't cruel like many other renegades or terrorists, nor does he rule over others with fear to gain respect. He also likes teasing people, as demonstrated by his apparent reactions to Ryan, treating him like a child for having what he calls a "naivete world view". Background Born in Korea, Seireitou found himself originally with no parents; Having to fend for himself in the Korean wastelands. Up until the age of five, he lived in a small lean-to, on the outskirts of Seoul. He soon met a man by the name Gyo Sun Seo, who was actually his Uncle but he never knew it at the time, who took him in. During the years, he trained in Korea's main military martial art, Taekwondo. He was even taught things from the past, considered illegal such as Taekkyeon. It wasn't long before Seireitou's Taekkyeon skills made their way to the Government, a dictator at the time. This urged officials to order the execution of Seireitou's teacher, Gyo Seo. Trapping his uncle in his own house, Seireitou's rage rose to the top as his eyes transformed. Within the moment, blood was splattered against the walls. He had killed both the officials and his own caretakers. Knowing that he could no longer stay in Korea without being arrested, he fled to the north, taking up occupancy in China. From there, he trained in solitude, mastering his mysterious eyes' powers. It was also during this time that he began to develop a view about the world around him. He was utterly disgusted by the power need and selfishness. He sought to bring an end to the hatred. Before long, he would meet Shiori Miyamoto, a young girl also from Korea who had escaped slavery. Together, they planned to invade and conquer Korea themselves. Following the year after, they had returned to Korea disguised as translation guides for the president. Once inside, Shiori succeeding in trapping both Seireitou and President Kim Jong Gae. Seireitou proceeded to then kill the so-called "democratic leader", knowing the entire time that Korea was no democracy to begin with; meerly an illusion to keep the masses content. Kim Jong Gae then revealed his status as a Seikōzoku, and then locked blades with Seireitou. Though a short battle, given Seireitou's planning and mysterious powers, he achieved victory and decapacitated the late president. He was soaked in the man's blood, and grabbed his face in pain. His eyes were mutating once more, into something darker yet stronger; one could describe it as "at peace with the everflowing darkness and piercing light." Taking the thone as supreme overlord of Korea, and Shiori by his side, he told her that he will conquer the world; and finally bring peace to it's people, even if they two must do it themselves. Synopsis Abilities Immense Hakukon: As one of, if not the strongest Seikōzoku, he possesses tremendous levels of energy. His energy has been shown great enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting madou attacks from enemies, affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion, and use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. As thought by Ryan, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Hakukon? It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". His hakukon color is scarlet/black. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Seireitou has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Being trained at a young age in the Korean arts of Taekkyeon, and Hapkido; Ryan speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Seireitou also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints using his bukujutsu technique, such as when he attempted to use his Enjaku Soryuha on an offending Ryan by attacking him from the air above his head. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with most opponents. Seireitou prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Ryun for very long amounts without releasing his Amakenseiga's hidden powers. Seireitou's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. Tremendous Speed: One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Seireitou's skill in Wúpiào is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second. This allows him to move fast enough to easily parry a close-range killing blow by a advanced-level opponent. Madō Techniques used by Seireitou Sennami: This is a technique designed by Seireitou that combines two concepts that he addresses as "Spacial Regression Conflict" and "Hakukon Torrental Manipulation". Seireitou states that the technique forces the dimenional hakukon energy that makes up the Existant Realms (ie. Earth, Moon, Sun), and causes it's existance to conflict with the hakukon that makes up Heaven. This confliction allows Seireitou to transform his arm or hand into a weapon with no equal. Ocular Madō *'Yóngqíyǎn:' These are the eyes that awoke in Seireitou Kawahiru due to his Seikōzoku blood. These eyes are characterized by three orbitting rings around the pupil, with three tomoe in each ring. They hold great and mysterious power. :Yulryeo: Named after the Korean Deity of Creation, Yulryeo (율려) is a flame technique of unimaginable force. It is said to represent the "Material Earth" (자재지구, Busshitsukai). :Magoseong: Named after the Korean Goddess of Creation, Magoseong (마고성) is an odd technique, for it does not classify as illusions nor Madou. It is said to represent the "Everlasting Darkness of Hell" (영원히지옥의어둠, Mugenyami no Naraku). *'Dàshèng Yóngqíyǎn:' These eyes that awoke in Seireitou once he killed President of Korea, Kim Jong Gae. Their appearance cannot be properly determined for Seireitou has only used them when within darkness. What can be infered about it's appearance is it's more spiral-like pattern then ripple pattern. It's powers are equally as mysterious as the only noticed power these eyes seemed to have was to be able to create thunderstorms above. Seireitou best described this as "taming lightning." **'Haemosu:' Haemosu is a powerful one-shot technique that was born within Seireitou's new eyes, the Dàshèng Yóngqíyǎn. The eyes' have a mysterious ability to form thunderclouds, which are required for this technique's execution. They seem to literally "tame lightning" and reforge it's shape into a more animal form. Weaknesses Ailurophobia: He has an irrational fear of cats, even going as far as to show an entirely different side to his personality when having to deal with felines. Inability to harm Females: Though he holds an honor code for not hurting females in battle, this rule seems to only be negated when fighting someone of demonic properties. Holes in Prowess: Though his offensive and speed are top-notch, almost matching that of Echo's, he greatly lacks in defensive and healing abilities. Quotes Trivia * Seireitou's Name comes from two places: ** "Seireitou" came from the words "Pure" from Sei, "Soul" or "Spirit" from rei, and tou being a popular ending given to a male's name. ** The surname, "Kawahiru", comes from kawa (カワ, lit. "daytime") and hiru (昼, "surrounding") which comes together as "Surrounding Daytime", relating to Seireitou's mysterious ability to make anyone reveal their inner light. * According to the Wazurai Databook: ** Seireitou's hobbies include meditation and martial art training. ** His favorite food is imagawayaki with grape filling, along with a side of miso soup. His favorite drink is hot oolong tea. ** Seireitou's military registration number is 2082023 (Which is my official registation number in South Korea's Kukkiwon). ** Seireitou's favorite phrase is "nankurunaisa" (なんくるないさ, Everything will turn out alright in the end).